Implantable medical devices for providing electrical stimulation to body tissues, for monitoring physiologic conditions, and for providing alternative treatments to drugs are well known in the art. Exemplary implantable medical devices include implantable cardio defibrillators, pacemakers, and programmable neurostimulator pulse generators, which are collectively herein referred to as “implantable medical devices” or IMDs. These IMDs typically incorporate a hermetically sealed device enclosing a power source and electronic circuitry. Connected to the sealed housing, also known as a “can,” is a header assembly. The header assembly includes electrical contact elements that are electrically coupled to the electronic circuits or to the power source located inside the can via conductive terminals. The header assembly provides a means for electrically communicating, via an external medical lead cable, the electronic circuits or power source located inside the device with the actual stimulation point.
Industry wide standards have been adopted for, among other things, the dimensions, size, pin spacing, diameter, etc. for the receptacle and the medical lead cable. Furthermore, good electrical contact must be maintained during the life of the implantable medical device and the medical lead cable for use with the IMD must not disconnect from the receptacle located in the header, yet be detachable for implanting and programming purposes and for replacing the IMD when necessary.
Although prior art connector contacts provide viable options for medical device manufacturers, the IMD discussed herein and the various headers provide many benefits to manufacturers and practitioners. Furthermore, in-line connectors, while discussed with specific implantable applications, may be used in other industries and applications, including consumer electronics, electrical connectors, and industrial electronics, such as aviation, automotive, oil and gas, etc.